


下不为例/Warning

by LanZiZhan



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan
Summary: "You’ve got somebody occupy yourself too much. It’s a mistake and you know it."Ray因为鬼混搞砸了一个任务，Michael很生气，认为有必要上手强制修理这个欲求不满的副手。【如果有英文对白请先看英文哦，那说明这句台词原本就是先想到的英文。】
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 15





	下不为例/Warning

进门的时候，Ray很紧张。  
搞砸了任务是其次——幸好没给农场造成什么实际损失，但他一身狼狈，胡子上沾满了不明液体，嘴唇和脖颈间还残留着被吸允和撕咬的过分痕迹。被Michael一通电话吵醒时，他眯着眼看到了手机上的时间，随即将这个意料之外的数字和身边空荡荡的半边床联系起来，瞬间顿悟了被Fletcher利用的事实，而且，他即将面对老板的传唤和质询。  
Ray只来得及在皱巴巴的衬衫外面套上黑色马甲与一件毛呢大衣。打开Michael办公室大门时，他特意裹紧了衣领，以求自己的造型不会显得那么“事后”。  
“早上好，boss。”他在离他三步远的地方停下脚步，手腕恭谦地扣在身前。  
Michael深吸一口气， 盯着他看的眼神里明显带了火气：“哦，真好，这个早上，本应该守在农场接应的你在哪里？”  
Ray垂着头，张了张嘴巴，没有来得及说出一个字辩护。  
“你让别人占用你太多时间了 。这是个错误，你知道这个。(You’ve got somebody occupy yourself too much. It’s a mistake and you know it.)”  
Ray抬头看了他一眼，撞进Michael眼神的一刹那，他的目光触电般弹开了。那双眼睛有着洞察人心的吸力，过去十年间，他就是被这样的眼睛牢牢吸引住的。同时，他一直小心翼翼地低头避开这充满审视的目光，生怕被看出心里过于僭越的小心思。只是，偶尔地，生理上的渴求实在隐忍不住——  
“以及，别跟我说你嘴上这伤是猫咬的，你这过量的香氛剂都掩盖不了——”Michael上前两步，入侵了他的安全距离，鼻子在他的脖颈间喷洒着热气，接下来这两个字在他耳边轰隆作响，像是贴着耳根钻入脑子里：“骚味。”  
Ray双腿发软，踉跄着倒退一步。Michael在他颈间闻嗅的同时他也能感受到他的：好闻的烟草味，混合着威士忌酒香和他衣襟上些许的古龙香水味。他知道这个，是因为在接手副手的冗杂工作之前，他曾经常负责运送他的礼服到干洗店去。把衣服送到Michael手上前，他会为它洒上淡淡的木质香氛剂，中和那过分明显的干洗溶剂的味道。然后，他会把脸埋进柔软整洁的衣料，深呼吸一口，再迅速地叠好。被剥夺这项工作时，他一度以为是自己的变态行径被发现了，直到Michael把刻着自己花体签名的手枪作为赠礼别到他腰间。  
此时，这把象征着信任与权限的配枪被Michael卸了下来。一只腿撞开Ray僵硬并拢的双腿，被刻意压低的训斥从Michael喉管滚出，带着他一贯含混的气音：“你逼我不得不采取措施，让你认识到问题的严重性。衣服脱了。(I think I have to do something to make sure you understand that. Take off your clothes.)”   
Ray一愣，双手已经先他的大脑而去，搭在腰间的皮带上。Michael说什么他都会照做的，这一点深入骨髓的习惯抑制了他的羞耻心。直到他褪去呢子大衣，解下腰箍，脱掉马甲（他习惯脱一件就认认真真地叠好一件），露出层层布料掩盖下皱巴巴的衬衫。没听到喊停的指示，他也没敢抬头。犹豫了数秒，颤颤巍巍的手指爬上衣领间，顺着一枚枚黑玛瑙纽扣解开衣襟，洁白的胸脯与上面斑斑点点的红痕一起蹦出来迎接凝视。乳头被吮得鲜红，指甲划过的痕迹叠加着牙印，从胸前环绕到背脊上。  
说实话，也许是正午的阳光穿透了窗帘过于刺眼，晃得他头晕眼花，他已经有些站不住了。他双手不知道该往哪里放。他扶了一把眼镜，然后后知后觉地意识到它的多余，便又开始依次取下眼镜、手表和尾戒。做完这一切，他真不知道还能做些什么，去填补这过分沉默的空气。  
也许Michael在看他。也许不在。他垂首站在原地，左手扣着右手腕，乖顺得就跟以前一样。不同的是，从前的他从不会这么衣冠不整地出现在这个庄重的商务场所，从前的他鲜少纵欲，也从没让这个影响到工作。想到这里，他嚅嗫道：“抱歉，boss，没有下次了。(Sorry, boss. It won’t happen again.)”  
Michael迈开两步，绕到他身后，全方位观赏到他身上被凌虐过后的痕迹，突然被气笑了。“我说的是，你所有的衣服。(I mean, all your clothes.)”  
接下来，Michael见证了他的二把手脸上有史以来最精彩的一个表情。混杂着激烈的抵触、耻辱、紧张，一丝不知所措的害怕，一丝强自镇定的服从，还有一丝混杂着欣喜的害羞。——这是什么鬼反应？  
Ray卸下皮带的动作异常缓慢。于是他被发现了。  
“看来操你的人没有满足到你，嗯？(Well, well, well. It appears that whoever fucks you didn’t give you enough, did he?)” Michael贴上前，在他的耳边嗡嗡说着，揣在裤兜里的右手“啪”的一声拍在他双腿之间的鼓包上。“看来是我最近忽视你太久了。(Obviously I’ve neglected you for such a long time.)”  
这只手隔着粗糙而厚实的西裤布料揉捏着他的阴囊，坚硬的手指掐得他生疼。他闭上眼，额角沁出汗珠，他感觉自己是一只蒸笼里的虾，浑身都是潮红。他低头抵在Michael的肩上，发出难耐的呜咽，就这样射在自己的裤子里。  
手没有放过他的意思。他剥除了半耷拉着的衬衣和绑在大腿上的Y字固定带——看来Ray并没有来得及很好地整理自己的衣着，Michael没好气地拉了一下弹力绳，收获一声戛然而止的痛呼。于是，平时组织里呼风唤雨、意气风发的绅士，此时一丝不挂地站在清晨的办公室里，他曾常常在这光洁的桌面上为Michael整理文书。  
下半身的光景远比上半身所展示的还要过分。干涸的精斑黏在屁股上，那里还有鲜红的掐痕和巴掌印。Michael毫不客气地用新鲜的掌印覆盖了那些痕迹，掌风带起臀部的层层肉浪，鲜红逐渐覆盖浅红，凶猛的力道把这具虚弱的身躯直向前推。Ray伏趴在办公桌上，双手撑着桌面，他忍不住叫了一句fuck，随即带着警告意味的一记掌掴在身后响起，他很快疼得说不出话。  
两根冰凉的手指撑开臀缝。Ray通红着脸，试图收紧后穴，但残留的精液还是顺着角度汩汩流出。For god’s sake! I'm so fucked. 他绝望地闭上眼睛。  
接下来就是毫无润滑的插入。捅入不算顺畅，在疼痛中他尽力放松身体，迎接随后无止境的撞击。这个姿势能进得很深，Michael的阴茎破开红肿的肛肉，再狠狠戳中体内的敏感点——早上Fletcher也是这么做的，但他不得不承认此时此刻身后男人更加生猛一些，此外才高潮过的身体实在承受不住如此刺激。  
他的脸在发烧，生理泪水溢满眼眶，顺着晃动掉落到发根和胡须上，但他没有办法去擦拭，他的双手正全力扒在对面的桌沿，试图固定自己。第二次高潮后，Michael没有丝毫停歇，在他的不应期内朝着体内继续冲撞。没几下，Ray就手脚并用地挣扎：“Stop please, boss, sir, please…”  
Michael对他的乞求充耳不闻，甚至加大了掐在腰间和压在后背的力度。胸前的皮肤随着凶狠的冲撞，与坚硬的桌面互相摩擦，饱受折磨的乳头很快再度红肿起来。Ray的喘息逐渐尖锐，带着明显的哭腔。所有细微的躲闪都被强硬地限制了，Ray的手指关节被自己抓得一片惨白，他在悲鸣中完成了第三次射精。  
操弄仍然没有停止。Ray意识到了自己的结局，也不担心办公室的隔音效果了，他难以自制地哭喊求饶：“Boss, boss, please…” 声音被撞得断断续续，伴随着清脆的囊袋拍打到肉的声音，与交合处捣弄出的白沫的水声。臀肉被耻骨持续撞击，青一块紫一块。体内的那一点肯定也肿了，一滴水流过都是刺痛，然而Michael的抽插仍未停歇。  
最后，Ray静静地伏趴着，感觉自己像羽毛一样轻。他筋疲力尽地倒在自己的汗液和泪眼中，下半身一片狼藉。他已经射不出来什么了，泛红的龟头挂着一两滴清澈的液体，不知是精液还是尿液。被Michael从桌上捞起来时，他眼神涣散，安安静静像一个乖顺的性爱娃娃。  
“你会记住这个教训，Ray？(You will remember this lesson, Ray?)” Michael的声音带着情欲的沙哑，除此之外，和刚看到Ray出现在办公室时相比，并无太大变化。Ray在他的搀扶下，半个身子倚靠着对方借力，才勉强站起来。整个下半身都不是自己的，两股颤颤，哆哆嗦嗦，一步都无法迈出。缓了很久，才躲闪着回复了他的警告：“Yes, boss…”  
“好，下不为例。(Okay, the first but absolutely the last time.)”

End 

进门的时候，Ray很紧张。  
搞砸了任务是其次——幸好没给农场造成什么实际损失，但他一身狼狈，胡子上沾满了不明液体，嘴唇和脖颈间还残留着被吸允和撕咬的过分痕迹。被Michael一通电话吵醒时，他眯着眼看到了手机上的时间，随即将这个意料之外的数字和身边空荡荡的半边床联系起来，瞬间顿悟了被Fletcher利用的事实，而且，他即将面对老板的传唤和质询。  
Ray只来得及在皱巴巴的衬衫外面套上黑色马甲与一件毛呢大衣。打开Michael办公室大门时，他特意裹紧了衣领，以求自己的造型不会显得那么“事后”。  
“早上好，boss。”他在离他三步远的地方停下脚步，手腕恭谦地扣在身前。  
Michael深吸一口气， 盯着他看的眼神里明显带了火气：“哦，真好，这个早上，本应该守在农场接应的你在哪里？”  
Ray垂着头，张了张嘴巴，没有来得及说出一个字辩护。  
“你让别人占用你太多时间了 。这是个错误，你知道这个。(You’ve got somebody occupy yourself too much. It’s a mistake and you know it.)”  
Ray抬头看了他一眼，撞进Michael眼神的一刹那，他的目光触电般弹开了。那双眼睛有着洞察人心的吸力，过去十年间，他就是被这样的眼睛牢牢吸引住的。同时，他一直小心翼翼地低头避开这充满审视的目光，生怕被看出心里过于僭越的小心思。只是，偶尔地，生理上的渴求实在隐忍不住——  
“以及，别跟我说你嘴上这伤是猫咬的，你这过量的香氛剂都掩盖不了——”Michael上前两步，入侵了他的安全距离，鼻子在他的脖颈间喷洒着热气，接下来这两个字在他耳边轰隆作响，像是贴着耳根钻入脑子里：“骚味。”  
Ray双腿发软，踉跄着倒退一步。Michael在他颈间闻嗅的同时他也能感受到他的：好闻的烟草味，混合着威士忌酒香和他衣襟上些许的古龙香水味。他知道这个，是因为在接手副手的冗杂工作之前，他曾经常负责运送他的礼服到干洗店去。把衣服送到Michael手上前，他会为它洒上淡淡的木质香氛剂，中和那过分明显的干洗溶剂的味道。然后，他会把脸埋进柔软整洁的衣料，深呼吸一口，再迅速地叠好。被剥夺这项工作时，他一度以为是自己的变态行径被发现了，直到Michael把刻着自己花体签名的手枪作为赠礼别到他腰间。  
此时，这把象征着信任与权限的配枪被Michael卸了下来。一只腿撞开Ray僵硬并拢的双腿，被刻意压低的训斥从Michael喉管滚出，带着他一贯含混的气音：“你逼我不得不采取措施，让你认识到问题的严重性。衣服脱了。(I think I have to do something to make sure you understand that. Take off your clothes.)”   
Ray一愣，双手已经先他的大脑而去，搭在腰间的皮带上。Michael说什么他都会照做的，这一点深入骨髓的习惯抑制了他的羞耻心。直到他褪去呢子大衣，解下腰箍，脱掉马甲（他习惯脱一件就认认真真地叠好一件），露出层层布料掩盖下皱巴巴的衬衫。没听到喊停的指示，他也没敢抬头。犹豫了数秒，颤颤巍巍的手指爬上衣领间，顺着一枚枚黑玛瑙纽扣解开衣襟，洁白的胸脯与上面斑斑点点的红痕一起蹦出来迎接凝视。乳头被吮得鲜红，指甲划过的痕迹叠加着牙印，从胸前环绕到背脊上。  
说实话，也许是正午的阳光穿透了窗帘过于刺眼，晃得他头晕眼花，他已经有些站不住了。他双手不知道该往哪里放。他扶了一把眼镜，然后后知后觉地意识到它的多余，便又开始依次取下眼镜、手表和尾戒。做完这一切，他真不知道还能做些什么，去填补这过分沉默的空气。  
也许Michael在看他。也许不在。他垂首站在原地，左手扣着右手腕，乖顺得就跟以前一样。不同的是，从前的他从不会这么衣冠不整地出现在这个庄重的商务场所，从前的他鲜少纵欲，也从没让这个影响到工作。想到这里，他嚅嗫道：“抱歉，boss，没有下次了。(Sorry, boss. It won’t happen again.)”  
Michael迈开两步，绕到他身后，全方位观赏到他身上被凌虐过后的痕迹，突然被气笑了。“我说的是，你所有的衣服。(I mean, all your clothes.)”  
接下来，Michael见证了他的二把手脸上有史以来最精彩的一个表情。混杂着激烈的抵触、耻辱、紧张，一丝不知所措的害怕，一丝强自镇定的服从，还有一丝混杂着欣喜的害羞。——这是什么鬼反应？  
Ray卸下皮带的动作异常缓慢。于是他被发现了。  
“看来操你的人没有满足到你，嗯？(Well, well, well. It appears that whoever fucks you didn’t give you enough, did he?)” Michael贴上前，在他的耳边嗡嗡说着，揣在裤兜里的右手“啪”的一声拍在他双腿之间的鼓包上。“看来是我最近忽视你太久了。(Obviously I’ve neglected you for such a long time.)”  
这只手隔着粗糙而厚实的西裤布料揉捏着他的阴囊，坚硬的手指掐得他生疼。他闭上眼，额角沁出汗珠，他感觉自己是一只蒸笼里的虾，浑身都是潮红。他低头抵在Michael的肩上，发出难耐的呜咽，就这样射在自己的裤子里。  
手没有放过他的意思。他剥除了半耷拉着的衬衣和绑在大腿上的Y字固定带——看来Ray并没有来得及很好地整理自己的衣着，Michael没好气地拉了一下弹力绳，收获一声戛然而止的痛呼。于是，平时组织里呼风唤雨、意气风发的绅士，此时一丝不挂地站在清晨的办公室里，他曾常常在这光洁的桌面上为Michael整理文书。  
下半身的光景远比上半身所展示的还要过分。干涸的精斑黏在屁股上，那里还有鲜红的掐痕和巴掌印。Michael毫不客气地用新鲜的掌印覆盖了那些痕迹，掌风带起臀部的层层肉浪，鲜红逐渐覆盖浅红，凶猛的力道把这具虚弱的身躯直向前推。Ray伏趴在办公桌上，双手撑着桌面，他忍不住叫了一句fuck，随即带着警告意味的一记掌掴在身后响起，他很快疼得说不出话。  
两根冰凉的手指撑开臀缝。Ray通红着脸，试图收紧后穴，但残留的精液还是顺着角度汩汩流出。For god’s sake! I'm so fucked. 他绝望地闭上眼睛。  
接下来就是毫无润滑的插入。捅入不算顺畅，在疼痛中他尽力放松身体，迎接随后无止境的撞击。这个姿势能进得很深，Michael的阴茎破开红肿的肛肉，再狠狠戳中体内的敏感点——早上Fletcher也是这么做的，但他不得不承认此时此刻身后男人更加生猛一些，此外才高潮过的身体实在承受不住如此刺激。  
他的脸在发烧，生理泪水溢满眼眶，顺着晃动掉落到发根和胡须上，但他没有办法去擦拭，他的双手正全力扒在对面的桌沿，试图固定自己。第二次高潮后，Michael没有丝毫停歇，在他的不应期内朝着体内继续冲撞。没几下，Ray就手脚并用地挣扎：“Stop please, boss, sir, please…”  
Michael对他的乞求充耳不闻，甚至加大了掐在腰间和压在后背的力度。胸前的皮肤随着凶狠的冲撞，与坚硬的桌面互相摩擦，饱受折磨的乳头很快再度红肿起来。Ray的喘息逐渐尖锐，带着明显的哭腔。所有细微的躲闪都被强硬地限制了，Ray的手指关节被自己抓得一片惨白，他在悲鸣中完成了第三次射精。  
操弄仍然没有停止。Ray意识到了自己的结局，也不担心办公室的隔音效果了，他难以自制地哭喊求饶：“Boss, boss, please…” 声音被撞得断断续续，伴随着清脆的囊袋拍打到肉的声音，与交合处捣弄出的白沫的水声。臀肉被耻骨持续撞击，青一块紫一块。体内的那一点肯定也肿了，一滴水流过都是刺痛，然而Michael的抽插仍未停歇。  
最后，Ray静静地伏趴着，感觉自己像羽毛一样轻。他筋疲力尽地倒在自己的汗液和泪眼中，下半身一片狼藉。他已经射不出来什么了，泛红的龟头挂着一两滴清澈的液体，不知是精液还是尿液。被Michael从桌上捞起来时，他眼神涣散，安安静静像一个乖顺的性爱娃娃。  
“你会记住这个教训，Ray？(You will remember this lesson, Ray?)” Michael的声音带着情欲的沙哑，除此之外，和刚看到Ray出现在办公室时相比，并无太大变化。Ray在他的搀扶下，半个身子倚靠着对方借力，才勉强站起来。整个下半身都不是自己的，两股颤颤，哆哆嗦嗦，一步都无法迈出。缓了很久，才躲闪着回复了他的警告：“Yes, boss…”  
“好，下不为例。(Okay, the first but absolutely the last time.)”

End


End file.
